This invention pertains to a router device, and in particular, to such a device which has a rotatable cutter rotatable about an axes to move in a planar path of rotation which path is adjustable along the axis of rotation and also angularly relative to a path-intersected work surface.
Various devices have been developed for routing a surface. One use of such a device is to remove paint from a surface so that it may be repainted. A common type of router has cutting blades which rotate about an axis of rotation in a plane normal thereto. An example of such a device is disclosed in the patent to Raynor, U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,740, which has a cutting path essentially parallel to a work surface. The path is axially adjustable to vary the depth of cut in the surface. A related device, such as is disclosed in the patent to Sakamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,568, provides for partial exposure of as rotary blade to provide cutting during only a portion of the blade's travel. The blade therein disclosed is rotatably mounted in a fixed position so that the plane of blade travel is fixed relative to the device.
Varying surface types and conditions, as well as purposes for routing, make it desirable to produce a cut which is variable as to width and depth to accommodate the particular situation. For example, if there is excess paint buildup over an area of a work surface, it can best be removed by using a cut which is essentially the same width as the paint buildup and the same depth. Such a router would be able to remove the excess paint without removing the underlying or adjacent paint.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a router device which will accommodate varying both the width and depth of cut.
It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a router device in which the cutting blade rotates about an axis in a nearly horizontal plane, which is adjustable axially along said axis, and angularly, to vary the depth and width of the cut.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a rotatably mounted cutting blade is disposed in a frame with the path of the blade when rotating being in a plane which is at a slight angle and intersects the plane of a work surface. The rotatable cutting blade is adjustable along its axis of rotation by mounting it on the frame in a threaded cylindrical bushing. A plate, adjustably pivotably attached to the frame, defines a workpiece contact plane, and manipulation of this plate adjusts the angle of the plane of the cutting path relative to the work surface plane.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.